Kuwagamon
Kuwagamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Insectoid Digimon from the Digimon series. It is a rival of Kabuterimon, modeled after a stag beetle. Digivolution Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Kokatorimon + Kuwagamon = Megadramon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Kabuterimon + Kuwagamon = DinoBeemon Abilities Attacks * Scissor Arms (Scissors Claw): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material. * Power Guillotine: Slices enemies with his pincers. Appearances Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined first encountered a Kuwagamon on their first day in the Digital World. Their Digimon Digivolved from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he broke the cliff ledge, they fell into the river, landing on Gomamon's Marching Fishes attack and the ground that Kuwagamon was on broke and fell into the river. What became of that one is unknown. Another Kuwagamon was seen on the Continent of Server when he emerged from the desert sands and attacked Tai and Agumon until he was brought down by Piximon's attack, presumably destroying him. While it is never confirmed, Izzy's questioning of if it was the same Kuwagamon as the one from File Island has led to some speculation that the two were indeed one in the same. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon, a Kuwagamon appeared in the Real World and Kabuterimon's attack went through him. Digimon Adventure 02 * Voiced by Michael Sorich. Some Kuwagamon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals and joined the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacked Cody and Izzy and Digmon fought that one. A Kuwagamon was seen in the forest where BlackWarGreymon passed by. Another one crashed Matt's concert. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon was seen in New York. During that event, a Russian DigiDestined named Yuri had a Kuwagamon for a partner. Multiple Kuwagamon (one of which being Yuri's) were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. V-Tamer Taichi and Zeromaru fought a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It was too fast for Zeromaru until that led to its downfall. Another one was among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo Saiba and one worked for him where he and Kokatorimon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon when fighting for the V-Tag of Sky. Another Kuwagamon loyal to Lord Holy Angemon was destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appeared in the Real World and is the first opponent that Tsurugi Tatsuno's Greymon had face when it appeared in the Real World also. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon evolves from Kunemon, and can evolve further into Okuwamon. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon evolves from Tentomon, and can evolve further into Okuwamon depending on its stats. Trivia * Kuwagamon is the arch enemy of Kabuterimon. They are based off the stag beetle and rhinoceros beetle respectively. Both have champion/adult forms that resemble their namesake and an "upgraded" version for their ultimate form. Both their mega forms also resemble a very extreme version of their Champion forms. * Kuwagamon has at least one appearance in all Digimon series playing some sort of road block for the main characters, however he usually ends up as another "monster-of-the-week" character. He also has a tendency to constantly reappear, although they are not the same ones. * Kuwagamon, like Kabuterimon, all have 6 limbs in all his incarnations from rookie and up. Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Virus Digimon